


I lose my words every time I try

by KatieWR



Series: Take me down to your paradise [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, karácsonyi langst sok szeretettel
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Keith karácsonyi ajándékot szervez Lance-nek, hogy egy kicsit kimozdítsa karácsony alkalmából. Persze, a helyzet nem ilyen egyszerű, de azért mindenki igyekszik, jó olvasást~
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Series: Take me down to your paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534070
Kudos: 3





	I lose my words every time I try

# I lose my words every time I try

### Sokadik nap

Kubai idő szerint nulla óra egy perc van, amikor Lance egy csalódott sóhajjal kimászik a kádból Keith mellől. A csalódottsága önmagának szól, és Keith követi a tekintetével, közben elmerül a meleg vízben annyira, hogy még éppen kapjon levegőt az orrán át. Aki kitalálta, hogy a habfürdő buzis, az nem hallott még a meleg víz izomlazító hatásáról. És bizonyára soha nem pancsolt a fiújával együtt. Lance a derekára köt egy törölközőt, arcot- és fogat mos, majd leül a kád peremére, az ujjai a vízben, szórakozottan terelget egy maroknyi habot.  
\- De ígérd meg, hogy nem szakítasz, ha reggel sem megy – szólal meg. A hangja inkább fáradt, mint ideges, vagy csalódott.  
Keith nevetni akar, de bugyborékolás lesz helyette. Lance arcán őszinte elkeseredés, és Keith nem mondja, hogy _ugyan, dehogy szakítana, amikor ő a legjobb dolog az életében azóta, hogy megismerte Shirót._  
\- Túlreagálod – mondja végül, számtalan más variáció helyett. – Figyelj, mindketten fáradtak vagyunk. Talán nem is baj, ha most inkább alszunk.  
\- Eddig azért nem volt gond...  
\- Az a bajod, hogy túlhajtod magad – mutat rá, sokkal több türelemmel, mint amennyit magának saccolt úgy valaha. – Nem eszel rendesen, nem alszol rendesen, és közben nem állsz meg egy percre sem.  
\- Vannak szabadnapjaim – morogja maga elé, bár talán ő is érzi, hogy ez nem a legjobb válasz.  
\- De olyankor sem pihensz. – Lance, ha éppen nem a Galra Birodalom megmaradt vezérkarának tagjaival harcolnak, a Földön van, és az apja éttermében pincérkedik. A vendéglátás nem egyszerű, és közben otthon próbál mindig mindenkinek ott lenni, ha segítségre van szüksége. Lefoglalja Calistát, hogy az anyjuk tudjon nyugodtan dolgozni, segít a háztartásban, csak éppen közben arra nem jut ideje, hogy kialudja magát. Hogy a nap végén ne aludjon bele rendszeresen a videóbeszélgetéseikbe. Hogy ne csak fáradt mosolygásra fussa, és arra, hogy a mondatai angolul darabosak legyenek és spanyolos szórendben fogalmazzon.  
\- Hát akkor én most... – És rácsukja a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Keith sóhajt egyet, és amíg összeszedi magát a kádból, azon gondolkodik, hogy mit kellett volna mondania. Végül úgy dönt, nem érez lelkiismeret-furdalást, mert az igazat mondta, a hangjában nem volt bántó él, és Lance nem sértődhetett meg igazán.  
Kopogás nélkül nyit be a szobába, Lance az ágyon fekszik, nyakig paplanban. December van, az ablak nyitva, és stabil tizennégy fok van éjszaka.  
\- Alszol? – suttogja, amint bemászik mellé. Új ágy, amin elférnek ketten kényelmesen, és általában a másik alszik kívül, de most belülre kucorodott. Hümmögéssel válaszol, és Keith a hajába simít. – Nem akartalak megbántani – mondja egészen halkan.  
\- Nem bántottál meg – feleli erre, és ahogy felnéz, a szemeiben tornyosulnak az elmúlt hónapok elfojtott érzései. Amiket nem mutat ki a családjának, mert attól tart, akkor majd dühösek lesznek rá, vagy nem fogják szeretni. (Ez ostobaság, mert mind imádják.) Amiket nem mutat ki már Mayténak sem, mert szerinte egyszer elég volt meghallgatnia, hogy a nővérének elege van belőle. (Mayte szerint az egész nem így történt, és valójában most mindketten szenvednek.) Keith pedig nem tud rendes megoldással szolgálni, mert soha nem volt rendes családja. Nem tudja, Lance mit mondhatna a szüleinek, mert nincsenek szülei. Nem tudja, hogyan vidítsa fel egy kicsit, vagy úgy egyáltalán, hogyan tehetné boldoggá, mert ezt a kapcsolat-dolgot is csak most tanulja. Lance mégis őszinte örömmel fogadja mindig, amikor van ideje idejönni. Keith mégis sokszor úgy érzi, hogy úgy tűnik, külső szemlélőnek _úgy tűnhet,_ hogy csak a testi örömök miatt jár ide, pedig nem így van.  
Ki gondolta, hogy ez az egész még annál is bonyolultabb lehet, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnt?  
\- Próbálj aludni – suttogja, a másik csak rámosolyog, fáradtan, és már félig csukott szemmel.  
\- Nem kell erőltetnem.  
Keith is fáradt, de ő nem tud olyan könnyen elaludni. Ideges a reggel miatt. Ha Lance még mindig ebben a hangulatban lesz, lehet, hogy hiába szervezkedett annyit és kért szívességet minden elérhető személytől. Még egy viszonylag jó hangulatban lévő Lance-t is nehéz lenne meggyőznie, nemhogy ezt a fáradt-szomorkást.

A pillanatban, amikor Lance ébresztője felkiált a hajnal kezdődő fényeinél, Keith szemei is kipattannak. Lance az anyanyelvén motyog valamit, odabújik hozzá egy pillanatra, a nyakába szuszog és az arcára csókol mielőtt kivágtatna a szobából. Keith úgy tesz, mint aki azt tervezi, marad, de amint hallja a lépteit lefelé a lépcsőn, már ő is talpon van. Átoson Maytéhoz, aki félig van csak ébren, és a pizsamája alig pár centiméternyi ruha, és aki hozzávág egy szatyrot, majd annyit mond még:   
\- Azért hagyd majd aludni.   
\- Az a terv – biccent, és Mayte rámosolyog.   
\- Mondtam már, hogy jó srác vagy?   
\- Azt hiszem, igen. De kösz megint.   
\- Nem, komolyan. Az öcsém egy idióta, de te vagy a legjobb, aki mellett kiköthetett. – Még soha senki nem mondott neki ilyesmit. Hogy ő legyen valaki legjobb választása... hogy ő legyen Lance legjobb választása...   
\- Kösz, Mayte. Feküdj vissza.   
\- Ja, terveztem. Jó szórakozást. – Az ajtó becsukódik, Keith feje tele zsongó gondolatokkal, ahogy visszamegy Lance szobájába, ami egy egészen kicsit már az ő szobája is kezd lenni. Azóta nem aludt Isabel szobájában, hogy együtt vannak.   
Leteszi a szatyrot, beletúr, de szinte biztos benne, hogy minden megvan, amit kért. Felöltözik, abba az ingbe bújik bele, ami Lance szekrényébe van akasztva, és amit a fiú annyira szeret rajta. A ruhadarabon a másik illata, és az öblítő illata, pont olyan, mint az ágyneműé. Keith szereti ezeket az illatokat, Lance-é az idegeit borzolja de jó értelemben, a másik megnyugtató és otthonos. Néha ugyan tart attól, hogy ezeknek a kedves embereknek a szeretete mindössze addig fog tartani, amíg Lance-é is, hogy utána ugyanúgy Shiro marad majd csak neki, mint ez előtt. Azokban a pillanatokban azonban, amikor találkozik a tekintetük, elfelejti a lehetőséget, hogy Lance valaha is ne szeresse. Látja a szemein, a pillantásán, hogy ez nem lehetséges, és az egész ettől olyan, mintha igazán tartozna valahová, de olyan emberek közé, akiknek volt választási lehetőségük azt mondani, nem, nem szeretnénk magunk közé, mégis igent mondtak rá. Egészen eddig csak Shiróhoz tartozott így. Most pedig Isabel minden alkalommal arcon csókolja, amikor megérkezik, és minden alkalommal azt mondja, várunk vissza, amikor távozik. Virgilio viccelődik vele, Mayte olyanokat mond neki, hogy boldoggá teszi az öccsét, Calista egyszer az ölébe mászott sziesztázni, és néha a nyakába ül. Tudja, hogy nem azért csinálják, mert neki nincs igazi családja, mert hasonlóan viselkednek Lance-nővére-Isabel férjével is. Egyszerűen azért, mert most már Lance-hez tartozik, úgy gondolják, hogy egyúttal a családhoz is tartozik. Ez az egyik legjobb dolog, ami valaha történt vele.   
Amikor Lance visszatér az állatok reggeli gondozásából, ő az ágyon ülve várja, az egyik könyvét lapozgatja, ami angolul van. Nem olvas, csak a képeket nézi, próbál nem arra gondolni, hogy Lance talán nem fog örülni az ajándéknak. A fiú beoson, de amint látja, hogy ébren van, rámosolyog.  
\- Jó reggelt, azt hittem, még alszol.  
\- Nem tudtam – feleli az igazságnak megfelelően. Amíg Lance a ruhásszekrényében kutat egy póló után, amit felvehetne zuhany után, Keith felkapja a sálat maga mellől és mögé lopózik. A mozdulatai simák, óvatosak, és bár tisztában van vele, hogy a másik bizonyára észrevette már, nem hagyja abba a cserkészést. Amint belebújik a pólóba, átveti a fején a sálat, és csak reménykedik, hogy a puha, kellemes érintésű anyag takarja a szemeit. Valójában fogalma sincs, hogyan tovább, csak jó ötletnek tűnt.  
\- Nahát, mi ez? – érdeklődi Lance kedélyesen, várakozón ácsorogva neki háttal. Belemegy a játékba, hát persze.  
\- Ez az ajándékod része – magyarázza viszonylag nyugodtan. – Maradj nyugton, kapsz rá masnit.  
\- Masnit – nevet fel, de engedi, hogy megcsomózza a sálat. Azután hirtelen szembefordul vele, a sál pontosan a szemein, de nem foglalkozik vele, köré fonja a karjait, és az ingébe szimatol a gallérnál és halkan megint felnevet. Biztosan érzi rajta a parfümöt, túl ritkán használja, hogy ne tűnjön fel olyasvalakinek, mint Lance. Főleg, hogy tőle kapta a születésnapjára, és a másik imádja rajta.  
\- Jaj, mondtam, hogy ne a ruhádra fújd a parfümöt – suttogja –, hanem inkább ide – és lágyan a nyakára csókol, ott, ahol az ütőere van. – Vagy ide – az ajkai a füle alá simulnak nem sokkal. Keith élesen szívja be a levegőt, az agya egyetlen másodperc alatt törlődik, a teste pedig önálló életre kel: kellemesen végigborzong, átkarolja Lance-t és szorosan tartja. – Szóval, mi is lesz az ajándékom? Te, illatban? Maradhat a sál, ha akarod – dorombolja lelkesen, és az ujjai az ing gombjainál, de Keithnek eszébe jut, miért is öltözött fel egyáltalán.  
\- Nem – mondja gyorsan, a torka száraz, a hangja lefojtott. Megköszörüli a torkát, és óvatosan, a vállainál tolja el magától a másikat. – Nem, nem, nem. Mennünk kell.   
\- Nem megyünk sehová – nyugtatja Lance.  
\- De, de megyünk. – A fiú zavartan felnéz rá, a sál lecsúszott a csókoktól.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy nem mehetek sehová pont karácsonykor – mondja, a hangjába idegesség bújik, és még valami, amit Keith nem tud megfejteni.  
\- Kértem neked kimenőt – jelenti ki. – Megkérdeztem a szüleidet és a testvéreidet is, és azt mondták, ha éjfélre visszahozlak, akkor velem jöhetsz ma. Szeretném, ha velem jönnél. – A szemeibe néz, a kék szemek zavarából előbb valami meglepetés lesz, majd kíváncsi csillogás fed el mindent.  
\- Woah, jó sokat szervezkedtél – jegyzi meg elismerően. – Hová megyünk?  
\- Az meglepetés – feleli titokzatosan.  
\- Kell sál is? Hideg van?  
\- Csak egy kicsit – füllenti.  
\- Azért csókolózhatunk előtte?   
\- De csak azt – figyelmezteti, és Lance rávigyorog, mielőtt lazán átvetné a karját a vállán, és odasimulna hozzá egy csókra. Keith agyában áramszünet, elfelejt levegőt venni, nem veszi észre, mikor ad parancsot a kezeinek, hogy a fiú derekára és csípőjére simítsanak.  
Úgy képzeli az egészet, mintha függő lenne, és a delír az első két napon még így hat rá, egyetlen érintés, csók elég, hogy ne tudjon magáról. Hazudna, ha azt mondaná, hogy nem élvezi. Ha azt mondaná, hogy jobb lenne nélküle. Nem, nem lenne jobb. Nincs annál jobb érzés, amikor végre egymáshoz érhetnek. Ez a függőség legalább nem veszélyes, és legalább mind a ketten rabjai a szenvedélynek, és csak egymástól kaphatják meg, amire vágynak. Nem tűnik rossz üzletnek.

Valamivel később leosonnak a lépcsőn, Lance szülei már ébren vannak, a konyhában illatok terülnek szét, és Keith-nek eszébe jut, hogy olyan későn érkezett előző nap, hogy visszautasította a vacsorát. Most megkordul a gyomra, és zavartan pillant körül. Lance az asztal rendetlenségében megbúvó két felespoharat nézi összehúzott szemekkel. Végül felnéz rá és kávéval kínálja.  
\- Tudok segíteni valamit? – kérdez rá, és Virgilio meg Isabel egyszerre néznek felé, de mosolyogva megrázzák a fejüket. Lance szendvicset készít, míg megjegyzi: – Keith azt állítja, elengedtetek vele valahová, amit nem árul el nekem.  
\- Így van – hagyja rá az apja.  
\- Oké.  
Van valami abban, ahogyan Lance a szüleivel beszél, és Keith tudja, hogy ez egyfajta óvatosság a részéről. Keith csak szeretné, ha ugyanúgy beszélne velük is, mint a húgával, vagy mint vele, de nem tudja, hogyan mondja meg ezt neki. Lance úgy érzi, ez nem csak rajta múlik, ez a távolság nem csak rajta múlik, és olyan érthetetlen, hogy a szülei imádják őt, és ő imádja a szüleit, akkor mégis mi áll közöttük, ami nem hagyja, hogy igazán boldogok legyenek?  
\- Elraktam mindent, amire szükségünk lesz – jelenti ki, mire Lance kérdőn pislog rá.  
\- A sál nem elég? – kérdezi, a szemöldöke felszalad, és őszintén kíváncsi. Ezt szerette volna elérni, hogy egy kicsit kimozdítsa a megszokott gondolataiból, hogy ne gondoljon a helyzetére, és lehetőleg ne egy űrháború maradékára gondoljon helyette. Egy kicsit neki magának is szüksége van minderre.  
\- Majd meglátod – feleli szándékolt titokzatossággal.

A hajnal utáni párás órákban még a csendes természethangok uralják a környéket, amit hamarosan kénytelen lesz felverni a felszállással. A két űrhajó egymás mellett parkol nem sokkal a ház mellett, a két űrhajó azért van, hogy ne az oroszlánokkal közlekedjenek a Föld körül, elkerülve egy újabb olyan esetet, amikor idevonzzanak valakit, akinek nem kellene itt lenni. Az űrhajók főleg az olkari technológiát ötvözik az alteaival, a lelkük azonban egy-egy balmera kristály, a formatervezés pedig valahol a földi vadászgépek és a galra drónok között helyezkedik el. Keith imádja, hogy van benne hálókabin, hogy ki tudja kapcsolni a gravitációt, hogy azzal a szabadsággal utazgathat vele szerte az univerzumban, amivel Feketével soha nem tehetné.  
\- Messzire megyünk? Kell a páncélom? – kérdez rá Lance.  
\- Nem annyira.  
\- Most már nem csak Vörös lesz féltékeny, de Novia is – morfondírozik félhangosan, amíg helyet foglal mellette, és úgy vakarássza meg a műszerfalon csücsülő plüss víziló fülét, mintha egy élő macska lenne.  
\- És én? – fordul felé, és Lance ráragyog.  
\- Neked aztán semmi okod rá – jelenti ki teljes bizonyossággal.  
\- Barátnőnek hívod az űrhajódat.  
\- Téged pedig _mi amor_ nak – bólint rá. Keith csak sóhajt, rendben, ebben van valami. Még ha nem is érzi teljesen helyénvalónak, főleg a maga részéről, de Lance erről tud és nem zavarja. Nem zavarja, hogy neki sokkal lassabban megy számba venni minden változást. – Mit is mondtál, hová megyünk?  
\- Nem mondtam.  
\- De mondhattad volna.  
\- Kibírsz még néhány percet, amíg kiderül – feleli, és bekapcsolja az űrhajó fékhajtóműveit, amik talán csendesebbek, és talán nem fogják felverni az egész környéket. Csak az óceán felett kapcsolja be a rendes hajtóműveket, a hajó perdül egyet a tengelye körül, Lance mellette morog valamit felvágósságról, és amíg emelkedni kezdenek, a másik az ölébe veszi a műszerfalról a plüss vízilovat. Beírja a koordinátákat, és csak akkor gyorsít, amikor elég magasan vannak ahhoz, hogy a Földön ne érzékeljenek belőle semmit.  
Határozottan kényelmesebb módja ez a közlekedésnek, nem csak bolygók, galaxisok között, de még egy viszonylag aprócska bolygón is, mint a Föld. Emlékszik még arra a végtelen utazásra Shiróval, amikor egy repülőtér padlóján ücsörögtek átszállásra várva, nagyjából három órát, és már nem volt miről beszélgetniük, kínjában valamelyik tankönyvét bújta míg Shiro mellette elaludt. Most meg összesen hat perc plusz amíg leereszkednek, és a világban hirtelen aznap este lesz.  
\- Hány időzónán haladtunk át? – kérdezi Lance. – Tizenegy, tizenkettő?  
\- Tizenhárom.  
\- Japánban vagyunk? – kérdez rá.  
\- Honnan tudod?  
\- Nem sok ismerősünk van ennyire távol – feleli, és Lance éles szeme nem lepi már meg annyira, mint régen.  
\- A karácsony itt nem úgy ünnep, és Shiro szülei nincsenek otthon, szóval azt mondta, benézhetünk – magyarázza gyorsan.  
\- Ez jól hangzik. – Lance rámosolyog, a mosolyában őszinte szeretet, a szemei izgatottan csillognak. – Soha nem jártam még Japánban – fűzi hozzá lelkesen.  
\- Én sem sokszor – mondja. Közben leteszi a hajót egy reptéren, ahová leszállási engedélye van, és nagyjából ennyi az utazás.  
\- Shiro sosem említette, hogy egy katonai reptérre néz a kertjük – jegyzi meg Lance.  
\- Mert nem. Már várnak minket – teszi hozzá, Lance pedig felszedelőzködik az ülésből. Keith szemei előtt az a Lance van, aki felpattan és úgy vágtat ki, hogy utána kell szólni: odakint hűvösebb van, mint várná. Lance azonban most egészen _megfontolt,_ és ez aggodalomra ad okot.  
\- Hé, ugye nem fáj semmid? – kapja el a vállát, mielőtt akár gondolkodhatna.  
\- Hogy érted? – kérdez vissza zavartan.  
\- Ahogy mondom. A munkától, vagy mert erőlteted magad...  
\- Ugyan már, ez csak pincérkedés, nem űrháború – legyint egyet. – Oké, egy kicsit tényleg fáradt vagyok, de nem vészes, komolyan. Nem akarok ezzel foglalkozni, amikor veled vagyok.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá, bár nem szívesen teszi.  
\- Shiro vár minket?  
\- Igen.  
Odakint tényleg hűvös van, bár ez talán csak az ő másféle klímához szokott szervezetük érzi így. Tizennégy Celsiusnál mindenesetre biztosan nincs kevesebb. Lance azonnal maga köré tekeri a sálát, egy kissé fázósan húzza összébb magát és a pulóvere ujjaiba rejti a kezeit. Keith magának mosolyog, hiszen nem Japán az egyetlen állomásuk, de erről Lance persze nem tud.  
Shiro a kifutón várja őket egy autó mellett, vele van Allura is. Valahogy mindkettejüket megváltoztatja a tény, hogy a Földön vannak. Keith egyszerűen csak nem emlékszik, mikor látott utoljára kapucnis-cipzáras pulcsit Shirón. Úgy fest, mint egy egészen átlagos srác pilóta kesztyűkben, amik a figyelmet hivatottak elterelni az ujjairól. Allura változása kicsit szembetűnőbb: a képességeit használva most egészen embernek tűnik, még ha Japánban talán ki is rí a környezetből. A fülei most emberfülek és a bőre egész kicsit világosabb, a haja azonban így is elüt. A kisugárzása mit sem változott.  
\- Hé, heló, srácok! – rikkantja Lance már messziről.  
\- Késtetek – mondja Shiro, de a hangja nem feddő, inkább mosolygós. Örül, hogy látják egymást.  
\- Feltartottak – feleli Keith, bár ez nem teljesen igaz. – Kávéval meg reggelivel.  
Shiro erre már a szemöldökét ráncolja.  
\- Úgy terveztem, eszünk valamit – mondja.  
\- Ha valami autentikus japán helyre akarsz vinni, benne vagyok – szól közbe Lance.  
\- Itt van olyan, ami nem számít autentikusnak?  
\- A McDonald's sehol nem az – vágja rá.   
\- Nem akartam veletek szemetet etetni – jegyzi meg Shiro egy egész kicsit morcosan.   
\- Reméltem, hogy így van – trillázza Lance, csak, hogy egy fokkal tovább idegesítse, az egész persze inkább viccelődés, mint bármi komoly. – Tudsz olyan helyet, ahol megtudhatom, hogy csinálják a rizst?  
\- Mit hogy csinálnak vele?  
\- Megfőzik úgy, hogy egyben marad, de nem rossz – magyarázza.   
\- Meglátom, mit tehetek, szálljunk be – adja ki az utasítást.  
Keith és Lance a hátsóülésre szorulnak, és Lance rávigyorog, amikor találkozik a tekintetük. Keith biztos benne, hogy eddig tetszik az ajándék, és csak reménykedik, hogy továbbra is fog. Bár a program nem túl kiemelkedő, azért reméli, hogy Lance fogja értékelni a próbálkozását. Abban biztos, hogy a program egy része ellen nem lesz kifogása, a többi meg... valójában csak azért mindegy, mert olyan keveset vannak együtt, hogy minden egymás mellett töltött perc ajándékszámba megy.  
Lance az ablakra tapad, Keith pedig gondol egyet és mögé simul, hogy a válla felett lásson ki, és közben odatámaszthassa az állát. Az új sálnak máris Lance-illata van, belefúrja az orrát, hogy jobban érezze. Egy darabig a repülőtérre tartó bekötőúton haladnak, aztán felhajtanak az autópályára, ahonnan a tájból sajnos nem sok látszódik, és Shiro is hátraszól, hogy kösse be magát. - Biztos rázós utunk lesz – morogja Lance fülébe, ahogy végül elhúzódik tőle.   
\- Csak fogadj szót – súgja neki a másik, és a combjára simítja a kezét. Keithben ez az egyszerű érintés is megmozgat valamit, de nem szól, hogy vegye el a kezét. – Sokat megyünk még? – kérdez rá Lance hangosan.  
\- Úgy negyven percet – feleli Shiro, és Lance egy apró sóhaj kíséretében Keith vállára támasztja a fejét.   
\- El fogok aludni – suttogja halkan, szinte egy kicsit bocsánatkérően. Keith csak összefűzi az ujjaikat a térdén, és Lance egy rövid pillanatig megszorítja a kezét. Keith visszaszorít, szeretné azt üzenni, hogy semmi baj azzal, hogy fáradt. – Ébressz fel, ha valami izgalmasat látsz – motyogja még. Shiro rájuk pillant a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül és elmosolyodik, Keith igyekszik értetlen ábrázatot magára ölteni. Shiro pillantásában benne van, hogy nem sikerült becsapnia, de annyira nem is bánja.

Szóval a hely, ahová beülnek, csendes, bár van vendég, és ahogy Keith hallgatja a többi embert, a japán nyelv egzotikusnak tűnik, úgy is, hogy egy kicsit tanulta még régen. Amikor Shiro beszéli, nem tűnik annyira idegennek, talán mert ismeri a hangját, ismeri a hangsúlyait, de ahogy másokat hallgat, egészen biztos benne, hogy semmit nem tudna kihámozni belőle. Shiro készséggel fordítja le az étlapot Allurának és Lance-nek, közben elmagyarázza miben mi van, és Lance-el együtt próbálnak rájönni, hogy az adott étel hogyan is készülhet. A férfi néha összeráncolja a homlokát egy-egy soron, és Keith tudja, hogy az zavarja, hogy elfelejtette az írásjeleket. Shiro korábban elmagyarázta neki, hogy a végtelen számú írásjel közül nem kell ismerni mindet, hogy olvasni tudjon valaki japánul, és, hogy a japánok sem ismerik az összeset, és bizony, amíg Amerikában élt, ő is elfelejtett olyanokat, amiket ritkábban használnak. Kíváncsi, hogy ebből a szempontból mostanra mekkora a veszteség. Azért Shiro derekasan küzd, de a biztonság kedvéért rákérdez a rendelésnél az ételekre, cserébe a pincér visszakérdez, hogy külföldre szakadt japán-e (ezt már Shiro fordítja később), mire azt válaszolja, hogy félig-meddig erről van szó. A pincér bólogat, majd elsiet, aztán Lance a homlokára csap, hogy elfelejtették megkérdezni a rizst.  
\- Ez egy szent és titkos küldetés, muszáj a végére járnom – hadarja a fiú, és Shiro, bár nem egészen érti, rábólint, hogy keressenek valakit, aki tud nekik segíteni. Ott maradnak ketten Allurával, aki mosolyogva néz a távozók után, és a kézfejére támasztja az állát, amint visszafordul felé.  
\- Te tudsz valamit erről?  
\- Nem igazán – ingatja a fejét. – Talán ahhoz van köze, hogy az apja meg a nővére szakácsok az éttermükben. – Allura rábólint, és teljesen váratlanul azt mondja:  
\- Jót tesz neked ez a kapcsolat, Keith.  
\- Tényleg? – kérdez vissza, és egy kicsit kényelmetlenül mocorog a széken. Még mindig elég furcsa, még mindig elég váratlan, ha valakit érdekel, mi van vele. Ha valaki figyeli annyira a változásait, hogy ilyesmik feltűnjenek neki.  
\- Sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnsz azóta, hogy Lance magával vitt hozzájuk. – _Sokkal nyugodtabbnak is érzem magam,_ kellene válaszolnia, de helyette elpillant Lance felé, aki heves gesztikulációkkal próbál valamit a szakács tudtára hozni, nyilván angolul.  
\- Tudom, hogy előtte kibírhatatlan voltam – mondja inkább. – És sajnálom.  
\- Ugyan, nem velem veszekedtél – legyint könnyedén, mintha amúgy Shiro nem neki panaszkodott volna a kezelhetetlen öccséről annyi időn át. – És már más a helyzet.  
\- Az biztos – hagyja rá. Egészen más, csak azért, mert hajlandóak voltak kimondani egymásnak dolgokat Lance-el.  
\- Megértem, ha nem velem akarsz erről beszélgetni – jegyzi meg a nő, talán félreértve a szótlanságát.  
\- Nem erről van szó – tiltakozik azonnal. – Én csak... így nem szoktam beszélgetni erről... – Shirót általában csak arról kérdezi, hogyan tudná nem teljesen elrontani a helyzetet. (Shiro mindig azzal nyugtatja, hogy ameddig őszinte, és megbízik Lance-ben, addig semmi olyan nem történhet, amit ne tudnának megbeszélni később. És végül is, ez beválni látszik.)  
\- Ha mégis szeretnél...  
\- Igazán köszönöm, Allura – mondja gyorsan, hogy lezárja a beszélgetést, még mielőtt Lance és Shiro visszaérnének.  
\- Na, hiányoztam? – huppan le mellé Lance vigyorogva.  
\- Erre komolyan szeretnéd tudni a választ? – kérdez rá csipkelődve, mire Lance oldalba böki a könyökével.  
\- Sikerrel jártatok? – érdeklődi Allura.  
\- Ó, igen! – vágja rá a mellette ülő. – A nővérem boldog lesz – lelkendezik, és a hangulata csak jobb lesz, amikor a vacsorájuk megérkezik.  
A következő probléma, hogy nincs villa az étteremben, Lance viszont soha nem evett még pálcikával. Allurának már egész jól megy, Keith meg nem emlékszik arra az időszakra, amikor nem tudott vele enni.  
\- Na jó, de te honnan tudod, hogy kell? – kérdez rá Lance, mert azt örökké utálni fogja, ha valamiben alulmarad.  
\- A kínai kaja Phoenixben olcsó és nem annyira rossz, mint bárki hinné – feleli. – Oké-oké, megmutatom, hogy kell, na.  
Néhány percet elszórakoznak azzal, hogy Lance leutánozza a mozdulatait, és közben összehajolnak az asztal és a tányérok felett, és attól függetlenül, hogy ennek valami bosszantó dolognak kellene lennie, hogy nem haladnak a vacsorájukkal, jól érzik magukat közben. Egy ideig az idő is elveszik körülöttük, és ez olyan élmény, ami határozottan jó érzés, de még nemigen fordult elő vele olyankor, amikor mások is voltak a közelükben. A végére Lance még mindig kicsit ügyetlen, de magával akarja vinni a pálcikákat, hogy otthon is tudjon gyakorolni.  
A végén Keith annyit kér Shirótól:  
\- Kérdezd meg, hogy tudok-e kártyával fizetni.  
\- Egyáltalán-  
\- Ugyan már, földi lakcímem sincs, ami azt jelenti, hogy semmilyen kiadásom sem, szóval csak engedd el. Karácsony van. – Shiro enged az előre kigondolt győzködésnek, ő lecsippantja a kártyát, hogy utána Lance gyanakvó pillantásával találja szemben magát.  
\- Akartam már kérdezni, hogy honnan van egyáltalán pénzed, most nem azért, hogy túl kíváncsi legyek, vagy valami.  
\- Pidge – mutatja fel a kártyát, és hozzáteszi: – Garrison ösztöndíj, árvasági ellátás, meg ilyenek.  
\- Ez sokat megmagyaráz – jegyzi meg Shiro.  
\- Te törvényen kívüli – vigyorog rá Lance, és nem úgy tűnik, mint akit különösebben zavarna ez az új információ. Szerencsére.  
Az étteremtől Shiro szüleinek lakása csak húszpercnyire van gyalog, az autót Shiro egy telefonos alkalmazással bérelte, és még azelőtt visszaadta, hogy beültek volna enni. Lance mellette sétál, nézelődik az estében, a fényekben, színes villanások ragyognak vissza a szemeiből és a bőréről, és Keith lassan belé karol. Lance rávillant egy mosolyt érte, összeigazítják a lépteiket, és Keith arra gondol, hogy milyen ritkán csinálnak ilyesmit. Főleg azért, mert ritkán van alkalmuk ketten kimozdulni bárhová, vagy azért, mert Lance nem kezdeményez testi kontaktust olyankor, amikor mások is látják őket (meggyőződése, hogy Keitht zavarná, ezért nem teszi. Keitht kevésbé érdekli a többi ember véleménye, mint azt Lance hiszi.)  
Shiróék lakása a harmadikon van egy csendes környéken, és a hely bőven nagyobb, mint amire számítani lehet. Keith korábban csak egyszer járt itt, de kedveli a lakást, mert otthonos és praktikus, kevésbé kesze-kusza és hangos, mint Lance-ék háza, mégis mindkettőnek megvan a maga varázsa.  
\- Alhattok a másik szobában – mondja neki Shiro, és ő csak bólint.   
\- Egy perc, és megyünk – szól utána Lance, és szembefordul vele. – Elhoztál azért egészen Japánig, hogy _aludjunk_?  
\- Szükségünk van rá, tudod – feleli neki Keith, a szemeibe nézve. – Mindkettőnknek. – Lance tiltakozni akar, látja rajta, ugyanakkor csak mélyet sóhajt és megadja magát. – Kérlek – teszi hozzá. – És nem muszáj egyből aludnunk, ha nem akarsz, de jót fog tenni pár plusz óra.  
\- Jól van, jól van. Alvást kapok ajándékba, végül is, nem rossz.  
\- Gyere, megmutatom a másik szobát. – A másik szoba – amiről nem mondják ki, hogy Shiro bátyjáé, Ryuué volt, tisztán van tartva, ugyanakkor alig van benne valami. A futon le van terítve nekik előre, íróasztal, szék, beépített szekrény és...  
\- Az egy elektromos gitár? – kérdezi Lance olyan áhítattal, mint amikor a húgáról, az esőről vagy az óceánról beszél. – Shiro, kipróbálhatom az elektromos gitárt? Légyszi!  
Shirón látszik, hogy egy pillanatra megakad, amíg megpróbálja eldönteni, engedheti-e, hogy Lance hozzányúljon valamihez, ami nem az övé, végül úgy dönt, miért is lenne akadálya, ha egyszer Ryuu csak úgy otthagyta a dolgait a családjával együtt...  
\- Persze, miért ne – hagyja végül rá, és Lance szinte repül a hangszer felé.  
Keith csak sóhajt egyet, pedig még a szoba küszöbéig sem jutott.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Keith csak nem akarja elismerni az egyértelmű zsenimet a zene terén – közli Lance, ölében a gitárral, az erősítő körül matatva.  
\- Semmi bajom a zseniddel – morogja vissza. Shiro halkan nevet mögötte.  
\- Csak ne túl hangosan, jó? – figyelmezteti a fiút.  
\- Persze-persze, nem hozom rá a szívbajt a szomszédaidra – nyugtatja vidáman, és hangolni kezd, amihez néha félig ismerős dallamokat játszik. Végül csak arra eszmél fel, hogy Lance hangja bezengi a szobát, és a játéka pedig ismeretlen ismerős, hiszen eddig csak akusztikus gitáron hallotta játszani, és az egész máshogy hangzik. A hangja azonban ugyanolyan, ahogy énekel: – _Years too late / He's a silver lining lone ranger riding / Through an open space / In my mind when he's not right there beside me / I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be / And satisfaction feels like a distant memory / And I can't help myself / All I wanna hear him say is are you mine?_ – Keith nem vágja hozzá az első kezébe akadó tárgyat, mert annak Shiro valószínűleg nem örülne. Amúgy Lance általában ellenállhatatlan vágyat érez az összes valaha volt szerelmes szám eléneklésére neki, ő meg csak szimplán nem szereti őket. Nem is az előadásmóddal vagy a gesztussal van gond, csak... túl sok. Most még, vagy talán örökre így marad. – Nem? Oké, kereshetek mást is, csak ahhoz kell dalszöveg is – mondja, és előkapja a telefonját. – Amúgy ez talán nem fog menni a hangomhoz, és bocs Shiro – teszi hozzá, és letámasztja a készüléket maga elé, és megpendíti a húrokat.  
A dal eredetileg is elektromos gitárra íródhatott, mert minden olyan simán hangzik, amiket Lance feldolgozásaiban ritkán hall, itt nem gondolkodik, mit hogyan kellene, csak játszik, és amikor megszólal, egy pillanatig nem érti, mert angolra számít, és a dal japán, néhány angol sorral kiegészítve:  
- _Nani mo iwazu shiro ni nare / Hangen jizaide ikinuite misemashou / Kuro ni yami mo nugisuteta / Mou akiakushu tenda / Please one last chance / I wanna be white, white, now..._ – Talán az okozza az élményt, hogy Lance általában olyan dalokat választ magának, amiket könnyen elő tud adni, általában férfi előadóktól (később megmondja, hogy az eredetiben egy nő énekel), és ez kihívást jelent számára, és mégis, annyira jól csinálja, hogy jó hallgatni. Most először tud elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy általában popslágerek néhány sorát adja elő neki, amik persze jól hangoznak, ez mégis más. És egy kicsit kíváncsi lenne, vajon mennyire rossz Lance kiejtése, de Shiro nem vág olyan arcot mögötte, mint akinek éppen tönkretették az anyanyelvét, szóval talán még ez is rendben van. És miután befejezi, röviden megtapsolják, és a kék szemeken látszik, hogy most büszke magára. – Befejeztem – jelenti, és kihúzza a hangosítót.  
\- Akkor talán takarodót is fújhatunk – szólal meg Shiro, és ki ilyen, ki olyan okból, de egyetért vele. Keith még kioson a konyhába szerezni egy üveg vizet, aztán csak integet a másik kettőnek, míg behúzza maga mögött az ajtót. Szerencsére az épület abból a szempontból modern, hogy nyugati ajtók vannak, és viszonylag vastag falak.  
Lance a futon szélén ül, éppen kibújik a pulóveréből, és felmosolyog rá. Keith lehuppan mellé, és még egy pillanatig egyikük sem akarja megtörni a csendet.  
\- Tetszett a dal – szólal meg végül.  
\- Tényleg? Majd megmutatom az eredetit is – ajánlja fel. – Szóval, mi a program?  
\- Itt zavartalanul lehetünk, és...  
\- Ó, szóval azért hoztál el, mert itt senki nem próbál ránk nyitni? – kérdez rá pimasz mosollyal, és fellendül, hogy elé térdeljen.  
\- Azért, mert itt zavartalanul alhatsz – vágja rá. – A többi csak összekötése a kellemesnek a hasznossal.  
\- De előrelátó itt valaki, ez tetszik – dorombolja Lance megint olyan hangon, mint alig néhány órával ezelőtt, egy másik időzóna reggelén a saját szobájában. És csak finoman hátradönti a paplan- és matrachalomra, hogy fölé térdeljen és a nyakára hajoljon egy csókra, amikor nyílik az ajtó.  
\- Ó, én... bocs srácok, nem gondoltam, hogy ti máris... – Shiro kissé meglepett-zavart szavainál csak Lance arckifejezése a kínosabb, ahogy csalódottan rápislog, és lassan kifújja a levegőt.  
\- Semmi gond – mondja nyugodtan, és mielőtt még ő kérné, mellé ül a futonra és törökülésbe húzza a lábait. – Mit tudunk segíteni?  
Shiro pillantásában benne van egy bocsánatkérés felé, ahogy összenéznek, Lance kérdésére azonban azt válaszolja:  
\- Szeretnék mutatni valami filmet Allurának, de nem tudom, mi lenne a legjobb választás – magyarázza. – Mármint, nem sokat látott még a Földből, olyasmi kellene, amit így is tud élvezni.  
\- Nézess vele valami animációt – ajánlja Lance, és a hangja egyáltalán nem árulkodik arról, hogy mérges lenne, sőt. – De ne a Végre otthont, mert abban lila űrlények gyarmatosítják más fajok bolygóit. – Shiro szája megrándul a leírásra. – De hé, a Kubo és a varázshúrok talán tetszene neki, és közben mesélhetsz neki mitológiáról is.  
\- Jól hangzik – ismeri el. – Köszönöm, Lance.  
\- Vigyél hozzá százas zsepit, azért – teszi hozzá még. – Jó filmezést.  
\- Jó éjszakát.  
A kilincs kattanása után csend lesz, és Keith veszi a levegőt, hogy elnézést kérjen, de Lance leinti.  
\- Ne mondj semmit – legyint. – A lényeg, hogy boldogok, nem? – Csak bólint, és a fiú megint közelebb araszol hozzá az ágyon, ezúttal sikerül a csók, de nem a nyakára, hanem az ajkaira, végre, a szívverése felgyorsul, a lélegzete felgyorsul, és magához karolja a másikat, míg tart az érintés, míg csak a másik el nem húzódik, hogy levegőt tudjon venni, hogy rá tudjon mosolyogni.  
Lance az ing gombjai felé tapogatózik, de Keith a csuklójára fonja az ujjait. Csak lazán, és a kék szemek érdeklődve pillantanak rá a lelkes ragyogáson túl.  
\- Mivel ez is hozzátartozik az ajándékodhoz – kezdi, és megköszörüli a torkát –, szóval csináljuk úgy, ahogy te akarod.  
\- Tényleg? – Keith csak rábólint. Bár Lance kísérletezőkedvűbb nála, biztos benne, hogy nem kér olyasmit, amit ő nem akarna megtenni. – Hová tettük a sálam? – kérdezi, és Keith körülpillant a szobán, majd elnyúl a futon szélén hagyott ruhadarabért. – Ne már, csak vicceltem. Komolyan megtennéd?  
\- Ha akarod persze, miért ne – feleli nyugodtan, és ez valamiért Lance-t zavarba hozza. Néha meglepő, miken tud zavarba jönni, és Keith általában nem akarattal idézi elő ezt az állapotot.   
\- Tegyük el máskorra – motyogja maga elé. – Most csak... csak ne siessünk semmivel, jó? Csak ennyi.  
\- Nem sietünk – ismétli Keith. Ez rendben van, és talán szükségük is van rá. Túl kevés olyan alkalom van, amikor tényleg ráérnek, hogy nyugodtan lehessenek kettesben és ne kelljen kapkodniuk vagy azon aggódniuk, hogy valaki esetleg rájuk nyit, vagy legalábbis bekopog az ajtón.  
\- Akkor levehetem az inged? – kérdez rá Lance, és Keith rámosolyog.   
\- Persze. – Figyeli, amint a fiú fürgén kibújtatja a gombokat.  
\- Annyit talán módosíthatunk, hogy ruha nélkül nem sietünk... – mormolja maga elé közben. Keith egész halkan felnevet és lerázza a vállairól az inget majd gyorsan kibújik az alá vett pólóból is. Lance ujjai, a tenyere a hasfalára simít. Kellemesen megborzong, egy pillanatra a szemeit is lehunyja, ahogy a simogatást élvezi. Aztán Lance ajkaira hajol míg feltűri a pólóját és csak addig válnak el, amíg kibújik belőle.  
Nadrágok és alsók innen már alig észrevehetően kerülnek le, végül ott fekszenek egymáson csupaszon és egyelőre ennyi: hosszan csókolóznak és simogatják egymást, szinte előjátéknak is kevés, és talán pont ezért élvezik annyira mindketten.  
\- Oké – szusszantja Lance egy idő után. – Merem remélni, hogy felkészülten jöttél.  
\- Ha ez alatt azt érted, hogy van nálam minden, ami kellhet, igen.  
\- Te vagy a legjobb – vigyorog rá Lance. – Amíg előszedsz mindent, meséld el, milyen volt szervezkedni.  
\- Hogyhogy milyen volt?  
\- Hogy érezted magad közben?  
\- Furcsán – feleli. – Úgy értem... nem ünnepeltem még így soha senkivel, és... szokatlan. De nem rossz.  
\- Le vagyok nyűgözve, csak, hogy tudd.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Őszintén.  
\- Pedig még nem is láttál mindent.  
\- Több módon is izgatottá teszel, ez tetszik – vigyorog rá a fiú. A fiú, aki pőrén hever előtte, és csak azt várja, hogy hozzáérjen. Keith úgy érzi, minden türelme eddig tartott.  
\- Szóval, hogy szeretnéd...?  
\- Remekül megvagyok így – mondja Lance. Valahogy sejtette, hogy így lesz. Bekeni a kezét fertőtlenítővel, majd síkosítóval és Lance egy könnyed mozdulattal dobja fel a vállára az egyik lábát.  
Érzi, hogy Lance most nem ideges, mint az éjjel, ez jó jel, és mindössze izgatottan fészkelődik, ahogy az ujjait mozgatja benne, cseppet sem sietve, talán szándékosan lassabban, mint tehetné. Ez is elég türelemjáték, csak az ujjain érezni Lance izmainak mozgását, és fordítva: csak az ujjainak mozgását érezni. A helyzet az, hogy megint Keith a türelmetlenebb, vagy csak a másik jól titkolja, mert csak egy sóhajt hall felőle.  
Eltapogatóznak egy-egy óvszerért – Lance-nek, hogy mégse kelljen már Shirónak utánuk takarítani –, és Lance utána csak szorosan átkarolja a lábaival a derekát, Keith pedig belesimul. Az érzés egyre inkább olyan, mintha ilyenkor találná meg a helyét igazán, míg a másik csak annyit suttog spanyolul:  
\- Végre, végre, végre...  
\- Akarod, hogy...  
\- Most nem – vág közbe. – Add a kezed. – Összefűzik az ujjaikat, Keith így Lance feje mellett támaszkodik a kezein két oldalt.  
\- Biztos, hogy ez így kényelmes?  
\- Jaj-jaj – sóhajt fel Lance, tettetett ijedtséggel: – Le vagyok fogva és a fiúm szeretkezni akar velem, míg én csak azért remegek, hogy csinálja már, most mi lesz?  
\- Maradj csendben mielőtt meggondolom magam – válaszolja, cseppet sem bosszúsan, csak azért, hogy mondjon valamit.  
\- Oké. Csak még egy pillanat. Csukd be a szemed. – Keith engedelmesen lehunyja a szemeit, Lance kihúzza az egyik kezét a keze alól, lekapcsolja a villanyt és visszafűzi az ujjaikat. – Most már én is becsuktam – súgja.  
Keith megmozdul, egyszerre szorítanak egymás kezeire, egyszerre zihálnak fel, és a hangok megtöltik a szobát, pedig igazán csendesen sóhajtoznak csak egymásnak, megszokták már, hogy ne legyenek túl hangosak. Csukott szemmel még intenzívebb az élmény, sikerül meghallania Lance legapróbb hangjait is, és ahogy hallgatja az aprócska, elfojtott nyögéseket, pontosan tudja, mikor van már csak pár pillanat, pár lökés a csúcsig. Lance megy el hamarabb, és Keith megáll, hagyja, hogy kifújja magát, hogy elüljön a torkában az a halk nevetés. Megvárja, míg azt mondja:  
\- Folytasd csak nyugodtan, mi amor, ahogy csak szeretnéd. Akarod, hogy megforduljak?  
\- Nem, így most jó.  
\- Nekem is.  
Ahogy újra megmozdul, egy kicsit kapkodósabb, akaratlanul is gyorsabb, és Lance megint felzihál, az izmai köré feszülnek, és csillagok pattannak szét a szorosra zárt szemhéjai mögött, amikor elélvez.  
Lance mellé fekszik, néhány percig csak egymást hallgatják, a kapkodó lélegzetüket, az elégedett sóhajokat, aztán Keith összeszedi magát annyira, hogy eltegye a két gumit, megtörölje a kezét, és zacskóba szedje minden szemetüket. Amikor visszafekszik, Lance átkarolja, elégedetten a nyakába sóhajt és finoman a vállába harap.  
\- Most már szeretnék aludni – mondja halkan, de egy pillanatig sem figyelmeztetően.  
\- Én is – súgja vissza. – De megérdemled a levezető kényeztetést – mormolja a bőrének, mire Keith csak sóhajt. El sem tud képzelni senkit, aki többet akarna és tudna adni egy kapcsolatban, mint Lance. Engedi, hogy néhány percig a nyakát csókolja, azután a hajába simít, és egész kicsit arrébb mozdul.  
Lance magukra húzza a paplant, kellemesen meleg van alatta, és homlokát a vállának támasztja, ez minden érintkezés, amíg Keith át nem karolja, és egymás lélegzetét hallgatva alszanak el, alig néhány perccel később.

Keith arra ébred, hogy fény szűrődik be az ablakon, és a kávéfőző hangjára, amint bekúszik az ajtó alatt. Lance a futon másik végén, neki háttal, és többé-kevésbé az összes paplan is nála van, szóval kénytelen eltapogatózni egy pólóért és egy alsóért legalább, mielőtt kiosonna a szobából. Shiro álmos mosolyt villant rá, és elővesz még egy bögrét, elé teszi a tejet meg a cukrot és utána csak a gőzölgő fekete marad, aminek az illatától is kimenekül az álom a szemeiből.  
\- Hogy sikerült a filmnézés?  
\- Remekül, majd meg kell köszönnöm Lance-nek. És nektek... – kezdené, de inkább elhallgat, és Keith a bögrébe néz, míg azt mondja:  
\- Korán aludtunk. – Ami végül is igaz. És megnyugvással tölti el, hogy Lance még mindig alszik, különben már itt lenne.  
\- Sikerült beszélnetek? – kérdez rá Shiro, és Keith először csak a kávéját kavargatja válasz helyett.  
\- Még nem – böki ki végül. – De nem is volt igazi alkalom – fűzi hozzá.  
\- Azért vedd figyelembe amit mondtam.  
\- Persze. – Mindketten a szobaajtóra néznek, amin túl most Lance alszik. – Semmi hír róla?  
\- Semmi konkrét. – Shiro ezt úgy mondja, mintha nem lenne meglepődve, ugyanakkor úgy mondja, mint akinek igenis fáj.  
Shiro bátyja talán hat évvel idősebb nála, ha Keith jól emlékszik, és amióta csak Shiróra emlékszik, a bátyja nincs otthon. Ryuu rossz társaságba keveredett és egyszerűen csak elment otthonról. (Keithnek nem fér a fejébe, hogyan teheti meg ezt valaki, akinek családja és otthona van. Hogy lehet ilyesmit csak úgy eldobni.) A család minden tagja próbálta felkutatni és meggyőzni, de vagy nem találták, vagy nem hallgatott senkire. Így lett Shiróból egyke, míg csak nem találkoztak, és így lett a lakásban plusz egy szoba, amit most...  
\- Megpróbáltam a nyomára bukkanni, de csak néhány ügyetlen bűnözőbe botlottam, akik azt állították, Amerikában van. Amit kétlek, mert utálja Amerikát és az amerikaiakat is. Még angolul sem tanult meg soha.  
\- Te megtettél mindent – mondja Keith.  
\- Hát, igen.  
\- Figyelj, ha mindenképp tudni akarod, hogy odaát van-e, Pidge biztosan tud segíteni. Nincs olyan rendszer, amit nem tud feltörni, szóval...  
\- Azt hiszem, ideje nekem is elengednem – szólal meg Shiro, mintha nem is hallotta volna a mondandóját. Keith nem haragszik rá érte.  
Nyílik az egyik szoba ajtaja, Allura hunyorog rájuk álmosan, a haja végtelen fehér kócos tenger, a mosolya pedig meleg, mint a paplan, ami alól kikelt alig pár pillanattal ezelőtt.  
Allura mond valamit – valamit, amit Keith nem ért, mert az anyanyelvén mondja, és cserébe Shiro a sajátján válaszol neki. Keith kezdi megszokni, hogy a legtöbb társalgásnak ami körülötte folyik, több mint felét nem érti.  
\- A szüleim csak néhány óra múlva érnek haza – mondja Shiro, és felhörpinti a kávéját. – Addig azt hiszem, mi...  
\- Ja, én is – biccent, és a bögrébe kapaszkodva visszaindul a szobába. Ha aludni nem is tud, néha megengedheti magának a fekvést.  
A szobában csend van, sötét és Lance illata. Ahogy visszaereszkedik a matracra, Lance megmoccan, felé fordul és álmosan rámosolyog.  
\- Aludj még, van időnk – súgja neki.  
\- Van jobb ötletem, ha adsz a kávédból – mormolja vissza.  
\- Tiéd lehet – ajánlja fel minden mindegy alapon.  
\- Imádlak – leheli a fiú, és feltámaszkodik, hogy inni tudjon. Azután csak rámosolyog megint és áthajítja a lábát a lábain, hogy elég közel legyen hozzá és a csóknak kávéíze és álomillata van. – Itt akkor már karácsony van? Boldog karácsonyt, Keith – súgja a fülébe, és ha már ott van, végighúzza rajta az ajkait. Keith megborzong, átkarolja Lance-t és lehunyja a szemeit, hagyja, hogy Lance azt tegyen, amit szeretne – ez általában neki csak jót jelent.  
\- Neked is – súgja vissza sokára. – Mit szeretnél?  
\- Kipihentem magam, de lustálkodni is akarok meg azt is, hogy jó legyen nekünk, ehhez mit szólsz?  
\- Hogy nyilván van valami terved arra, ezt hogyan fogod kivitelezni.  
\- Ó naná. Először is, a ruháidra nem lesz szükség – mondja, és erre amúgy is meg mert volna esküdni. Talán Shirónak mégiscsak mosnia kell utánuk, bár talán erre amúgy is fel volt készülve amikor beengedte őket.  
Lance néhány csók és ingerlő simogatás kíséretében megszabadítja a ruháitól, majd helyezkedni kezd, közben azt kérdezi:  
\- Nem baj, ha most én leszek az aktív? – A kérdésre számított, bár azt is tudta, hogy ez most az első pillanattól eldöntetett.  
\- Dehogyis – mormolja. – Mit szeretnél?   
\- Azt, hogy pár percen belül te legyél a világ legelégedettebb fiúja – feleli teljesen őszintén, és Keith melegséget érez a szíve tájékán minden ilyen mondatra. – Úgy konkrétabban kipróbálni egy új pózt. Mindjárt meglátod, mi amor.  
Lance előszórja a szükséges kellékeket a hátizsákból, aztán csak visszabújik mellé.  
\- Csak maradj fekve és fordulj meg – súgja a kérését, Keith engedelmeskedik, s szinte azonnal érzi Lance meleg tenyerét a fenekére simulni.  
Egy pillanatra elakad a lélegzete, mikor megérzi a másik ujját magában, de Lance egyúttal a válla ívére csókol, és valamiért ez olyan könnyen megy neki, hogy egyszerre ott legyen mindenhol, hogy egyszerre érintse meg több helyen. Lance mellett könnyű elhinni, hogy ő is jó lehet ebben, hogy ő is tud örömet, gyönyört okozni valaki másnak, hogy ő is boldoggá tud tenni valakit. Mással nem tudná ezt érezni, ebben valahogy egészen biztos.  
\- Rendben vagy?  
\- Soha jobban, jössz? – Lance hümmög válaszul, egy kicsit helyezkedik, mielőtt behatolna. Keith a lepedőre szorít, igyekszik, hogy ne legyen túl hangos, és Lance kuncog mögötte, míg felsóhajt és a nyakába szuszog.  
\- Szólj, ha nem jó – mormolja.  
\- Szólni fogok – ígéri. – Megtennéd, hogy...  
\- Kérned sem kell – súgja és Keith hátrafordul annyira, hogy az ajkaik találkozhassanak, hogy csókolhassák egymást, míg csak ki nem fogynak a szuszból. Néhány hosszabb levegővétel után Lance visszatér a nyakához, tudja, hogy szereti ott, mert soha nem csinált belőle titkot, hogy élvezi akár azt, ha a bőrébe harap. – Amúgy elég vacak íze van a parfümödnek – motyogja.  
\- Eddig szeretted – jegyzi meg.  
\- Az illatát, nem megenni – pontosít, mielőtt egészen finoman a fogai közé csípné a bőrét. Ennyi is bőven elég, hogy elveszítse a maradék türelmét.  
\- Lance – súgja elfúló hangon –, kérlek...  
\- Oké-oké, Señor Impaciente – mormolja, és ahogy végre megmozdul, mindketten felzihálnak. A póz kényelmesebb, mint elsőre gondolta volna, megfelel a lustálkodás fogalmának, hogy mindketten fekszenek. Lance keze az ágyékára simul, összehangolja a mozdulatait, és valahonnan még jut ideje arra is, hogy a csigolyái mellett csókolja és harapja, míg csak néhány perccel később a csúcsra nem jut, ami ennyi ingerrel nem nehéz.   
Zihál még egy percig, majd amint lehet, szembefordul Lance-el, aki rávigyorog és elégedetten szusszan fel, amikor közelebb törleszkedik hozzá. Az, hogy a következő egy percben elég kényelmes pozíciót keresnek a további fekvéshez, azt jelenti, hogy még legalább húsz percig nem fognak megmozdulni, sőt, Lance lehunyja a szemeit és egészen egyszerűen elalszik. Keith csak azután ébreszti fel, hogy egyértelműen felszabadul a fürdőszoba, amire mindkettejüknek szüksége van.

Egy zuhany után a második kávéjukat kortyolják, Lance a kedvenc ég kék színű, Jack Daniel's címke mintára készült Varadero Beach-es pólójában úgy ül mellette, mint aki elégedett az életével, és ez a ragyogás feldobja Keitht is. És az a helyzet, hogy mindenki ebben a hangulatban van, míg Shiro telefonja meg nem csörren.  
\- A szüleim kicsit hamarabb érnek haza – jelenti.  
\- Akkor menjünk? – kérdez rá Keith.  
\- Még ne, akartál velük találkozni, nem?  
\- Segítesz bemutatni Lance-t? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Persze, szívesen.  
\- Várjunk csak, mi? – kapja fel a fejét az említett. Az arcára, a pillantásába zavar költözik, és Keith igyekszik egy alig észrevehető mozdulattal a térdére simítani az asztal alatt. Ha Shiro vagy Allura észreveszi is, az nem zavarja, már nem zavarja, ha a környezete észreveszi ezeket az érintéseket, csak a külvilágot akarja kizárni belőlük.  
\- Nem jó ötlet? – kérdez vissza, ezt amúgy Lance szokta. Lance szokta olyankor, amikor nem biztos benne, hogy jó az ötlete, vagy, hogy neki is tetszeni fog. Rendben, a helyzet váratlanul érheti, hiszen Keithnek nincs senkije, akinek bemutathatná, hogy igen, ő a barátom, akit szeretek. (Még csak azt sem mondta soha neki, hogy szereti, de Lance szerint nem is szükséges.) Keithnek nincs senkije Shirón kívül, és az ő családján kívül, akik egy kicsit megpróbáltak az ő családja is lenni, amennyire hagyta nekik.  
\- De, csak... egy kicsit váratlanul ért – ismeri el, és megdörzsöli a karját.  
\- Nagyon kedves emberek – nyugtatja Allura, és rámosolyog. Lance vissza, és bólint egyet.  
\- Persze, biztos vagyok benne – mondja, és igyekszik úgy tenni, mint aki már túl is lépett a dolgon, Keith mégis tudja, hogy nincs így. Egy pillanatra megfordul a fejében, hogy inkább kihagyják, hogy nem volt jó ötlet kérdés nélkül így szervezni a napjukat, hogy gondolnia kellett volna rá, hogy Lance hajlamos ilyen helyzeteken stresszelni vagy szorongani. Amikor találkozik a tekintetük, látja, hogy a másik nem biztos magában, ugyanakkor nem is akarja feladni.  
\- Látatlanban is kedvelnek mióta ideadtad a telefonodat, hogy felhívjam őket – szólal meg Shiro, éppen csak egy pillanattal azután, hogy Lance félrenéz. Összemosolyognak, és ez megnyugtatja Keitht afelől, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Hogy nincs semmi baj. Azért Lance a kezéért tapogatózik, és ő készséggel összefűzi az ujjaikat. – Utána megreggelizünk valahol és visszakísérünk benneteket a reptérre.  
\- Jól hangzik – biccent Keith.

Shiro szülei pont úgy reagálnak Lance-re, ahogyan azt Keith előre tudta: az édesanyja a nyakába borul (köszönöm, hogy ott voltál a fiammal), az édesapja megszorítja a kezét és meglapogatja a vállát (Takashi mesélt rólad). Semmi, amivel ne lehetne fél órára kibékülni, és amikor Shiro hozzáteszi, hogy ők ketten járnak (vagy mi), még gratulációt is kapnak, és Keith egy kicsit furcsán érzi magát, mert ők az egyetlenek, akiknek a véleménye számít a barátain kívül, és bármit is gondolnak belül, csak elfogadást és örömöt lát rajtuk, amiért nagyon hálás.  
Az utcán hűvös van, de nem hideg, és Lance mégis maga köré tekeri a sálat, hogy alig látszik ki alóla, ami Keith eszébe juttatja, hogy talán gondolnia kellett volna valamire a másik megállójukkal kapcsolatban. Már késő bánat, maximum nem maradnak majd olyan sokáig, mint tervezte. Semmi, amivel ne tudna kezdeni valamit, és Lance-nek is biztosan tetszeni fog. Kezdi úgy érezni, hogy alig várja, hogy vége legyen ennek az időszaknak, pedig arról is szót kellene ejtenie, amiről Shiróval beszélgettek reggel. Ami pedig nem egy könnyű téma, és talán, talán, ha nem akarja elrontani Lance kedvét, akkor inkább elhalasztja valamikorra máskorra. Egy nyugodtabb, kevésbé zsúfolt időpontra, amikor tudnak majd nyugodtan beszélni. (Soha nem lesz ilyen.)   
A reggeli csendesre és nyugodtra sikeredik, és Lance sem tűnik úgy, mint aki vissza tudna aludni bármelyik pillanatban, ami kellemes változás ahhoz képest, ami mostanában jellemző rá. Keith is jól érzi magát, eleget aludt, és a delír, ami teljesen felülírja a gondolatait, ami felülírja a mozdulatait, sokkal kevésbé hat rá most, hogy ennyire közel sikerült maradniuk egymáshoz Lance-el az elmúlt napban. Nem az teszi ki a gondolatait, hogy minél többször érhessen hozzá lopva, és ez valahol megnyugtató. Mégis összefűzik az ujjaikat amíg sétálnak, és ez jó érzés, de elég is egyben.   
Tíz percet sétálnak csak, amíg Shiro talál egy autót amivel visszamehetnek a repülőtérre, az út egy része azzal telik, hogy Shiro és Lance mesél Allurának arról, hogyan ünneplik a karácsonyt, egyáltalán milyen ünnepről van szó és honnan ered, Keith csak hallgatja őket, belekényelmesedve az autó melegébe, Lance illatába, azoknak a hangjába, akiket szeret, az összefűzött ujjaik érzésébe. Szívesen autózna még pár órát így.  
A búcsújuk a reptéren nem túl hosszú, Lance összeölelkezik Allurával, ő Shiróval, és amikor Lance a kezét nyújtja Shirónak, azt mondja:  
\- Legközelebb ti jöttök hozzánk.  
\- Úgy lesz – bólint rá mosollyal. – Jó utat és vigyázzatok magatokra.  
\- Ne aggódj miattunk – villant rá mosolyt Lance, és egészen addig integetnek, míg rájuk nem csukódik az űrhajó.  
Lance elégedett szusszanással huppan az ülésbe, és mosolyogva figyeli amint ő is leül.  
\- Megyünk még valamerre?  
\- Mondtam, hogy van még valami – biccent. – Pont belefér az időnkbe is. Nem fogunk sokat maradni.  
\- Oké.  
\- Csukd be a szemed – szól rá hirtelen ötlettel.  
\- Megint kezded? – kérdez rá, de, hogy Keith biztos lehessen benne, hogy megteszi, amit mond, még a kezét is szemei elé teszi.  
\- Ezt éppenséggel te kezdted – emlékezteti. A hajtóművek felzúgnak és lassan, körültekintően szállnak fel, és a repülési magasságuk eléréséig nem is igazán gyorsít fel.  
\- Most mondd, hogy nem volt jó.  
\- Nem mondom.  
\- Na látod, jó, ha nem látod – vigyorog rá Lance, mire Keith csak sóhajt, de nem mondja, hogy fejezze be. Jobban szereti, ha Lance-nek van elég energiája hülyeségeket összehordani neki.  
\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk – jelenti inkább.  
\- Nem fogod elárulni, hol van azaz ott, igaz?  
\- Meglepetés – feleli.  
Olyan óvatosan teszi le a hajót, ahogy csak tőle telik, a látási viszonyokat így is felkavarja a fékhajtóművekből kiszabaduló nyomás.  
\- Addig kell így maradnom, míg ki nem szállunk? – kérdez rá Lance mellette.  
\- Kérlek – válaszolja.  
\- De csak ha nem vezetsz neki semminek.  
\- Nem foglak.  
\- Helyes – vágja rá. – Akkor gyere ide egy csókra – nyújtja a kezét felé, és Keith gondolkodás nélkül helyezi kezébe a kezét és húzza finoman maga felé.  
\- Gyere ide te. – Lance még mindig csukott szemmel és hezitálás nélkül lép oda hozzá, az ajkain mosoly, és a szemhéjai megrebbennek, amikor odahajol a csókra. Ez most lassú, kedveskedő, és ennyi elég is, egy laza ölelés és Keithnek eszébe jut a vállára teríteni a takaróját mielőtt kivezetné. – Csak nem akarom, hogy fázz – magyarázza hozzá. – Jól van, kinyithatod a szemed.  
Egy magas fennsíkon állnak, amit hó borít, a levegő roppanós-hideg, a nap éppen bukik, puha-fehér körülöttük minden a szürkületben, és Lance szemei ragyognak.  
\- Soha nem láttam igazi havat közelről – leheli, és egy mozdulat, egy ugrás és térdig áll a hóban és belefúrja a kezeit.  
\- Igen, tudom – súgja Keith, és elmosolyodik, mert Lance úgy csinál, mint egy ötéves, de igazából megérti. Azokon a helyeken, ahol ők éltek, ritka volt a havazás.   
\- Te jó ég, meg fogok fagyni! – nevet fel, de a világért sem menne vissza a szárazra, és Keith nem lép utána.   
\- Kérlek ne – mondja, míg Lance próbál hógolyót formálni, de a fagyott hó nem engedelmeskedik az akaratának, porként hullik ki a kezei közül.  
\- Ez csodálatos – sóhajt végül, és visszaugrik az űrhajó feljárójára. – Keith, ez tényleg csak csodálatos. Ez a nap, minden. A legjobb ajándék valaha. – Zavartan pillant rá, azután zavartan elfordítja a tekintetét.  
\- Jól van már...  
\- De tényleg. Komolyan. Köszönöm.  
\- Ugyan...  
\- Hé, nem kell zavarban lenned – vigyorog rá.  
\- Én nem-  
\- De, de igen, elvörösödtél – mutat rá, és amint ellenkezne, Lance csak odalép hozzá és átöleli. A takaró félig lecsúszott a válláról, a sálja vastag és puha, az érintés most hálát jelent, szeretetet és kedvességet, ragaszkodást. – Köszönöm – mondja megint. – Szeretlek, mi amor.  
\- Én is – súgja esetlenül valamivel később. – Én is szeretlek.  
Az egyetlen válasz, hogy Lance karjai szorosabban fonódnak köré.

\- Bejössz köszönni mielőtt mész? Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy valaki akar neked adni valamit – mondja Lance, amikor leteszi az űrhajót Novia mellé. Keith az egész karácsonyi látogatást úgy vállalta, hogy nem marad az ünnepre. Egyszerűen úgy érezné, mintha betolakodó lenne, ráadásul évek óta ez az első olyan karácsony, ahol mindenki ott van, szóval egyszerűen csak nem akarja elrontani ezt, még ha olyan kedves emberekről is van szó, mint McClainék.  
\- Persze – bólint rá, és a tizenhét fok körüli kinti idő kellemesen puhának érződik a havas fennsík után, egymásba karolva indulnak a házhoz, és még mindig van néhány óra a napból. Keith mindennel együtt túlteljesítette az ígéretét.  
Lance spanyolul rikkantja el magát, mire Calista azonnal felbukkan, és a bátyja azonnal a magasba emeli, amíg köszöntik egymást. Azután a kislány felé nyújtózik, és bár Keith nem teljesen biztos magában, óvatosan átveszi, hagyja, hogy megölelje és puszit nyomjon az arcára éppen úgy, ahogy Lance-nek is tette pár pillanattal ezelőtt.  
A nappaliban Mayte áll, mosolyogva integet feléjük. Mielőtt azonban bármit is mondhatna, Virgilio megjelenik a konyha felőli ajtóban és mond valamit Lance-nek. Lance válaszol, a hangjában kérdés, Keith neve, aztán a hangjában egy adag feszültség.  
\- Apa beszélni akar velem, aztán elköszönhetsz. Sietek vissza – fordul hozzá, és Keith utána nyújtja a karját, de hagyja, hogy Lance kihúzza az ujjait az ujjai közül. Szeretné, ha nem lenne semmi baj ebből a beszélgetésből, szeretné, ha csak Lance látná rossznak, szeretné ha valami kellemes csalódás lenne a vége.  
\- Ne izgulj, nem szedik le a fejét – szólal meg Mayte. – Jó volt Japán?  
\- Igen, minden nagyon jó volt – biccent. – De aludtunk is.  
\- Na, ezt jó hallani. – Mayte rámosolyog, a mosolyában van valami más is. – Mész is?  
\- Nem akarom zavarni a családi ünneplést – feleli ugyanazt, amit Lance-nek is mondott. Lance azt válaszolta, hogy nem zavarná egyáltalán, de rábízza a döntést. Megérti, ha nem akar maradni.   
\- Ugyan már, holnap átjön a barátnőm is, és Isabel is a férjével, nem zavarnál – legyinti a lány. Keith csak a fejét csóválja, ez a kérdés már régen eldöntetett. – Ez esetben engem bíztak meg, hogy adjam át az ajándékodat a családtól.  
\- Igazán semmi szükség rá, és én amúgy sem...  
\- Ne tiltakozz – szól rá Mayte katonás stílusban. – Éppen elég nekünk, hogy feldobod a bolond öcsém hangulatát. Ennél többre egyáltalán nincs is szükségünk, oké? Nem tartozol nekünk semmivel – magyarázza, amíg közelebb lép hozzá, és átad egy nem túl nagy csomagot. Bármi is van benne, az tömör és súlyos. – Szóval csak boldog karácsonyt, Keith, és remélem, meggondolod a maradásod.  
\- Köszönöm, de... – elakad, amíg kibontja az egyszerű, ugyanolyan levendulavirág mintás szütyőbe csomagolt valamit, mint amiben Lance anyukája a házi kozmetikumaikat árulja a strand melletti üzletükben. A valami egy régi, rozsdás kulcs. Kérdőn pillant fel Maytéra.  
\- A bejárati ajtóé – mondja a lány könnyedén. – Az új családtagoknak hagyományosan odaadjuk a bejárati ajtó kulcsát akkor is, ha soha nincsen bezárva, mert mindig van itthon valaki. Ez azt jelenti, hogy bármikor jöhetsz bejelentés nélkül, és addig maradsz, ameddig szeretnél. És azt is jelenti, hogy többet nem számítasz vendégnek, mert akinek kulcsa van, az családtag, nem vendég.  
Keith zavartan pislog kettőt, és nem, erre nincs felkészülve. Az, hogy kedvelik, egy dolog. Az, hogy eltűrik, hogy megjelenik néha és azután elmegy, egy másik dolog. Hogy elengedik vele Lance-t a világ másik felére egy napra. Arról nem volt szó, hogy befogadják, ha arról van szó, hogy fedélre van szüksége. És arról sem, hogy ez nyomatékosan az egész család közös döntése.  
\- Én... – kezdi, de nem sikerül folytatnia. – Én... köszönöm. – Az egyetlen, aki ugyanerre hajlandó lenne vele az Shiro, és már az is csodaszámba megy számára.  
\- Magadnak köszönd, mi csak azokat tüntetjük ki ezzel, akik érdemesek rá – feleli neki Mayte nyugodtan, azután megveregeti a vállát, és eltűnik valamerre Calistával a házban. Keith a kulcsot nézi a kezében, a megviselt fémet, amit ki tudja, hányan kaptak már meg előtte jelképesen vagy ténylegesen, és ami most az övé, és minden vele együtt, ami azt jelenti: vannak, akik visszavárják ide.

\- Jól vagy? – Lance ott áll előtte, és neki nem tűnt fel, hogy mikor került oda. – Sápadt vagy. Megfáztál?  
\- Nem-nem, én jól vagyok – mondja lassan, és felmutatja Lance-nek a kulcsot. – Nézd.  
\- Ó, jaj – sóhajt fel a fiú, és mosolyogva odalép, hogy megölelje. Hogy támaszt nyújtson. – Gondoltam, hogy ez lesz, de nem voltam benne biztos. Biztos rendben vagy?  
\- Igen – ismétli. – Csak...  
\- Semmi baj. – Finoman ringatja magukat egy kicsit, és ez jól esik, jobban, mint kellene. – Akarod hallani, mit mondott az apám?  
\- Mit mondott?  
\- Hát, egy csomó mindent, igazából. Főleg a munkámmal kapcsolatban. Például azt, hogy be kell fejeznem, hogy túlhajtom magam. Szóval nem túlórázhatok többet, akármi is van. És két szabadnapot kapok a héten, és azt is szeretnék, ő meg anya, ha többet találkoznánk mi ketten, mert szerintük keveset látjuk egymást, és ez nincs rendben, szóval el lettem zavarva, hogy a szabadnapokat töltsem veled, vagy te gyere ide, és legyünk rendes pár, akik tudnak együtt tölteni minőségi időt. Vágod, a szüleim közölnek ilyet, mi történt a világgal az utóbbi három évben a Földön? – Lance a szemeit forgatja. Azután kis csend következik, és hosszú, mély lélegzetet vesz, mielőtt folytatná. – És azt is mondták, hogy... abba kell hagynom, amit most csinálok, hogy folyton miattuk aggódom, mert a saját életemmel kell foglalkoznom, nem azzal, hogy ők mennyit szenvedtek miattam, mert nem haragszanak rám és szeretnek, és azt szeretnék, ha boldog lennék. És látják, hogy most nem vagyok, és akkor változtatni kell. Szóval bármit szeretnék, támogatni fognak benne, ahogy abban is, hogy veled vagyok. Szóval, ja. – Lance hangja egész kicsit megremeg, ahogy beszél, a keze egy egész kicsit megremeg, és Keith magához szorítja. Éppen csak reggel gondolt ezekre, és tessék, végül minden megoldódik, szépen sorban. Lance megérdemli, hogy ne kelljen azokért aggódnia, akiket szeret. – Nekem vannak a legjobb szüleim a világon. És még mindig kölcsönadhatom őket bármikor.  
\- Technikailag kölcsönadták magukat – mormolja, mire Lance halkan felnevet. – Kérdéseim vannak.  
\- Ó, szeretem a kérdéseidet, ki velük.  
\- Mi történik, ha azt mondom, hogy most megyek? – kérdez rá. Lance hátrébb húzódik az ölelésből, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen, a homlokát ráncolja közben.  
\- Anya csomagol neked a vacsorából meg a sütiből és kapsz tőlem egy hosszú búcsúcsókot meg kikísérlek – feleli, és ezt el tudja képzelni, mert mindig valami ilyesmi történik.  
\- És mi történik, ha azt mondom, maradok? – kérdezi, mire Lance szemei felszikráznak.  
\- Kaphatsz kevésbé búcsújellegű csókot és vacsorát persze, és utána megnézhetünk egy filmet vagy szeretkezhetünk megint vagy mindkettő, vagy lemehetünk a partra miután mindenki elaludt, vagy akár mindhárom. És holnap bemutathatlak a nővérem férjének és a másik nővérem barátnőjének, akit még én sem ismerek, és Maytéval előbb illene már megbeszélnem a dolgainkat. Mit szólsz?  
\- Azt hiszem, a második megoldás tetszik – feleli. – És a part is jól hangzik.  
\- De nem vagyok hajlandó szeretkezni a homokban mert nem higiénikus – figyelmezteti előre, mire Keith szája sarka megrándul.  
\- Nem akartalak megkérni rá, de rendben – vonja meg a vállait.  
\- Akkor tényleg maradsz?  
\- Igen – bólint rá, és Lance őszintén-őszintén boldognak tűnik.

Lance előre bejelenti, hogy mivel aludtak egy nagyot napközben – ami itt számít napközbennek –, lemennek még egy kicsit a partra, de nem maradnak sokáig, és csendben osonnak majd vissza, de senki ne ijedjen meg, ha motozást hall majd. Senki nem ellenkezik az ötletük ellen, így miután Lance felolvassa Calista meséjét, ki is osonnak a házból. A motorral mennek, amit Pidge és Hunk alakítottak át, és amit Lance adott neki egy élettel ezelőtt, ami jelen esetben csak négy hónappal ezelőtt történt.  
És a csillagragyogós téli éjszaka a homokon ülve éri őket az óceánparton, forró teát kortyolgatnak és Keith úgy érzi, hogy itt az idő, hogy még egy beszélgetést megejtsenek. Talán nem ez a legtökéletesebb alkalom, lévén az elmúlt huszonnégy óra alapvetően egy érzelmi hullámvasúttal ért fel, és Keith még mindig nem tért teljesen magához belőle, de nem tudja, mikor lesznek megint tényleg-tényleg kettesben, mikor lesz elég jó hangulatuk hozzá.  
\- Mondhatok valamit? – szólal meg halkan. – Valami komoly dolgot.  
\- Ez egy ilyen komoly közlendős nap? – kérdez rá Lance, és finoman az övének koccantja a vállát. – Persze, miért ne.  
Keith nem kezd hozzá azonnal. Nem tudja, hogyan vezethetné fel a mondandóját, nem tudja, hogyan nem hangozna elsőre túl tolakodónak, és nem akarja azt sugallni, hogy ez egy elvárás, mert ez csak egy lehetőség.  
\- Shiro szeretné, ha én is visszajönnék rendesen a Földre, mint ti – kezdi. – És azt hiszem, tényleg jó lenne, ha lecuccolhatnék valahová. Ha... több holmim lenne egyszerre, mint ami belefér egy sporttáskába. Shiro azt mondta, hogy szívesen nekem adják a bátyja szobáját, ha akarom. De... nem hiszem, hogy az jó lenne, főleg, hogy neki még a szüleivel sem igazán tudok beszélni. És tudom, hogy ti is befogadtok szívesen, ha szükségem lenne rá, de... ez nekem még mindig túl nagy kérés lenne, szóval egy ötletem maradt.  
\- Mi azaz ötlet? – tudakolja Lance puhán.  
\- Összeköltözhetnénk – mondja ki óvatosan.  
\- Mi?!  
\- Tudom, hogy te itt szeretnél maradni, és nekem semmi kifogásom ellene – hadarja gyorsan, mielőtt még Lance azt hinné, el akarja szakítani a hazájától. Nem, erről igazán szó sincs.  
\- De Keith... utálni fogsz, ha minden reggel ellopom a takaródat – mondja valami furcsa zöngével a hangjában.  
\- Majd szerzek sajátot, vagy visszalopom – vonja meg a vállait, és amúgy is, milyen buta kifogás ez már?  
\- De... – Lance a fejét rázza, és olyan kétségbeesetten néz rá, hogy muszáj hozzátennie:  
\- Persze, nem most, és...  
\- Nem, én, nem erről van szó, de te komolyan velem akarsz lakni? Velem?  
\- Igen? – feleli óvatosan, egyre értetlenebbül. – Ezt mondtam, nem?  
\- Igen, de... mi van, ha... mi van, ha én... nem leszek elég jó neked? Ha...  
\- Tessék? – Lance a kezeit dörzsölgeti kényszeres mozdulattal, hogy csináljon valamit, hogy ne kelljen ránéznie, és Keith a kezeire teszi az egyik kezét. Az ideges mozdulat azonnal abbamarad. – Nézd, én nem vagyok jó ebben, de nem hiszem, hogy akarhatnék bármi mást, mint amit most kapok tőled, oké? Ez csak egy ötlet, amit szerettem volna elmondani. Nem... elvárás, vagy hogy szoktad mondani.  
\- Elvárás – visszhangozza.  
\- Nem, nem az.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá. – Oké, ez most kicsit hirtelen jött – mondja, és próbál mosolyogni. – Te jó ég, folyton meglepsz, ezt nem hiszem el – megrázza a fejét, és a végére a mosolya valódi. – És igen, oké, csináljuk. Nem most, de a közeljövőben? Mondjuk fél éven belül? – Keith bólint rá. – Akkor én is mondok valamit.  
\- Valami komoly dolgot?  
\- Uhm, ja. – Lance felnéz a csillagokra, és úgy mozdítja a kezét, hogy meg tudja szorítani az övét. – Visszaköltözöm az Államokba.  
\- De... te szeretsz itt.  
\- Imádok – biccent. – De itt nincs jövőm. – Kis szünetet tart, mielőtt belekezdene a magyarázatba: – Tudod, van egy mondás, arról, hogy aki Kubában él az vagy bolond vagy részeg. A nagyapám bolond, a szüleim részegek, az egyik nővérem részeg, a másik mindkettő, én bolond vagyok, de látom, hogy mi történik körülöttem, és tudom, hogy akár rumba is fojthatnám az egész életemet, ha maradnék. Imádom a családomat, ezt a helyet, az embereket, mindent, és ez a hely marad az otthonom örökké, de ha valaki nem teheti meg, hogy maradjon az én vagyok.  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Ne sajnáld, a világ legjobb helyére járhatunk nyaralni tök ingyen, ez nem megy mindenkinek. – Lance elmosolyodik, odahajtja a vállára a fejét. – Azért nem lesz könnyű. És nem akarok sivatagba költözni, oké? Legalább két évszakot szeretnék és vízpartot.  
\- Mi bajod van a sivataggal?  
\- Kaparja a torkom a szárazság.  
\- Amúgy Arizonában is két évszak van.  
\- Meg valakik, akik nem kedvelnek minket.  
\- Jogos. – Lance sóhajt egyet, és hangjában komolytalanság bújik, amikor azt kérdezi:  
\- Akkor most azt is megbeszéljük, hány gyerekünk lesz?  
\- Ezt nem halaszthatnánk mondjuk egy tízéves tervbe? – kérdez vissza.  
\- De a kezed megkérhetem?  
\- Ötéves terv? – nyög fel. Lance felkacag és úgy fordítja a fejét, hogy az állára csókolhasson.  
\- Csak viccelek, nyugalom. Még mindig attól tartok, hogy berágsz ha ellopom a takaródat álmomban.  
\- Megígérem, hogy nem szakítok azért, mert ellopod a takarómat, így megfelel?  
\- Máris sokkal jobb – kuncog fel. – Sokkal jobban érzem magam, mint... bármikor azóta, hogy visszajöttünk. Oké, leszámítva amikor szeretkezünk, olyankor nem megy a gondolkodás.  
Keith nem válaszol, csak az állát a fejére támasztja, hallgatják az óceán zúgását és csend lesz, nyugodt, boldog csend. Nem igazán kérhetne most ennél többet, és rendben, ez elég is most. Erre az estére, erre az éjszakára, amikor az óra hamarosan elüti az éjfélt, és csak ennyi történik közben: ülnek, Lance a karjaiban, a csillagokat nézik vagy az óceánt, és ez a legjobb, ahol az életének ezen a pontján lehet.  
Ha valaki megkérdezné, Keith azt válaszolná: talán azóta szereti Lance-t, hogy először csókolóztak azon a karácsonyon. Hogy végig szerette, csak egyszerűen ez az érzés elbújt minden más mögött. Hogy annyi minden más intenzívebb volt, hogy a tudata biztos volt benne, nem tudna foglalkozni vele egy háború közepén. Hiszen az egészen biztos, hogy korábban nem volt rá készen, hogy amíg képtelen volt saját magával megbékélni, nem lett volna értelme. Rossz vége lett volna. Most van egy esélyük, hogy ne legyen rossz vége, hogy ne is legyen vége. Mert észrevétlenül, de végül minden út ide vezetett, egy fiúhoz, akinek napfény van a bőre alatt és akinek óceán van a szemeiben és a lelkében ugyanaz a tűz, mint ami a sajátjában is.

2017\. november 18. – 2018. október 23.

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet vége, köszönöm, hogy elolvastad :D
> 
> A cím a The Score - The Heat című dalából van.
> 
> Lance az Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine? és a Superfly - White Light című dalát énekli.


End file.
